Drake Halliwell
Drake Halliwell is a human with Wiccan, Guardian, and Phoenix powers. He is the youngest son of Miranda Halliwell and Vladimir Gonzalez and youngest brother to Octavio, Marcus, and Terrence Halliwell. He is the current Dragon Guardian and host of the Phoenix. He is one of the main protagonists of the Guardians ''series. Appearance Personality History Plot Guardians Powers, Abilities, and Paraphernalia 'Mimicry is a rare and extremely powerful ability to copy any power, ability, or magic and use it as your own temporarily or permanently. '''Combustion is the ability to create and throw fire balls. Drake normally uses this power by channeling it through his hands. Fire Throwing - the ability to throw streams of fire from the hands. Vast Aura Expert Swordsmanship Advanced Growth Rate Keen Intellect Heart of Shambhala The Heart of Shambhala is the source of Shambhala's magic. A small, clear, spherical crystal that is a conduit for transmitting Shambahlas infinite energy to the guardians with the aid of the aura mirrors. The Heart has a multitude of abilities that can aid the guardians in any situation. It is mostly wielded by the Dragon Guardian in every generation, but if the Dragon is either dead or corrupted it is automatically given to whomever is more responsible with its power or is the strongest of that generation. *'Power Augmentation' - the Heart can increase the guardians magic with a command. With the heart their powers are magnified tens times more than when in their human form. *'Detecting, Closing and Creating Portals' - Together with a special map, the Heart reveals a mapping of the area where the guardians are at and shows where a portal is. Along with detecting portals, the heart also has the power to close them. Later on the heart absords the Crest of Hecate, allowing it to open portals where ever they please. As the veil was lifted, Drake had to learn Crossing, the ability to traverse dimensions at will. *'Doppelganger/Altermimic Materialization' - the ability to create copies of ones self. Its command is "Regnagleppod". A doppelganger is a semi-mindless clone with no aspect of personality, individuality, or emotion, they disappear when you say the command forward. An altermimic is a live copy of ones self, with all the guardians memories, emotions,and powers. The only way they can disappear is by reabsorbing it into the Heart, into the Guardian, or by dealting it with a critical blow. *'Deglamourization' - the Heart can reveal a persons or creatures true form when it is hit by its light. Dragon Fang Sword The Dragon Fang Sword is the weapon of the Dragon Guardian. Legend behind it says that it was forged by the fangs, claws, horns, and scales from the Great Dragon of Shambhala. The shape of the blade resembles a fang, thus where its name comes from, nearly three feet long; its guard takes the shape of two cresent moons attached to each other; and the hilt is red with two tassles tied to the end. Considering its immense size it appears to look heavy and yet Drake is able to wield it with only one hand and carry it on his back with ease. To prevent anyone else from using it Drake placed a spell of ownership, meaning that if anyone but him tries to use the sword even try and lift it the sword will appear far to heavy to lift(even Octavio's super strength can't lift it). *'Aura Channeling' - can also be applied with this artifact, like all the other talismans that the guardians possess. Drake can channel his flame manipulating abilities onto the sword to create larger offensive attacks, mosly in dragon form. **'Dragons Hell Fire' is a technique that involves pyrokinesis being channeled through the swords blade. As the technique is being prepared, Drake raises his sword horizontally towards his target. As the blade is engulfed in fire, he says the name of the technique and swings the sword horizontally, causing the fire to take the shape of a dragon and burning his target. Aura Mirror The Dragon Aura Mirror is the power conduit of the Dragon Guardian, transmitting its power to the Drake throughout the dimensions. It can also be used to channels its power into the Dragon Fang Sword. *'Guardian Magic' - the aura mirror holds all of the respective guardians power in it. If it were to shatter, corrupted, or be absorbed, then the guardian drawing its power from that aura mirror will lose all their powers or feel their powers weaken with time. *'Channeling' - The aura mirrors energy can be channeled through either the Heart of Shambhala or the Dragon Fang Sword. Affiliation Conception The design of Drake's Dragon Fang Sword was inspired by Inuyasha's Tetsuaiga. The chose of have combustion for a power was inspired by the Dragon Talisman from the Jackie Chan Adventures series. The design for the Heart of Shambhala was derived from the Heart of Kandrakhar in the W.I.T.C.H. series. The style of the inactive gauntlets and armor form was inspired from the ''Witchblade ''franchise (both tv series and anime) Category:Guadians of Shambhala Category:Halliwell Clan Category:Characters